True love's kiss
by Andrrrea
Summary: Adrien finds a picture online of him and Ladybug kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This obviously takes place after Dark Cupid.

Adrien studies his computer screen for the 100th time. He can't believe his own eyes! It is a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. -him- In the picture Ladybug has her hands placed on his cheeks. He is on his knees, leaning over her, his arms holds his body above hers and they are kissing! He is _kissing_ Ladybug! But how and when did that happen? Adrien can't remember kissing Ladybug, and he is certain he would be able to remember getting a kiss from the love of his life! How could he forget that? A civilian had captured the moment and posted it online, everyone in Paris are making up stories about Ladybug and Chat's epic romance. If only that was the case! Adrien has never been so confused in his life.

"Ladybug, can I ask you something?" Chat asks Ladybug when they are on patrol.

"You just asked me something. But yes you can ask me a question," she answers, looking at him in anticipation.

"When did you kiss me? I can't remember it, and I'm pretty sure I would remember receiving a kiss from My Lady," Chat tries concealing how nervous he really is by adding a smirk at the end of the sentence, in all reality his heart is pounding against his chest. He grows a bit worried that his ribcage won't be able to keep his heart inside his heart in his body.

"When we were fighting Dark Cupid," Ladybug replies awkwardly. "But it was only to make you normal again!" she quickly adds. "After he shot you with one of those arrows," she says.

"But why did you think kissing me would work?" he asks.

"I don't know, it just always works, in fairytales and such," she shrugs.

"That's true love's kiss My Lady," Chat conveys, he's trying to stay calm. Does this mean Ladybug loves him? Chat gathers as much courage as he can manage, he's not sure if it will be enough courage, but he needs answers.

"Do you love me My Lady?" Fortunately his voice is even and doesn't crack, apparently his courage held.

"No," she tells him. His heart shatters into thousands of pieces.

 **Author's note:** I might write part 2 if you want me to..


	2. Chapter 2

"I love someone else," she says apologetically when she sees his reaction.

"Who?" he demands, his voice is cracking now. "I probably don't know him," he adds desperately. If he can't have her he wants to make sure the person she loves deserves her. Ladybug hesitates.

"Adrien Agreste," she whispers after an eternity, she is blushing furiously.

Chat is angry for a few seconds, but then he realizes whose name Ladybug said. She said that she was in love with Adrien Agreste! He is Adrien! Ladybug loves him! A grin spreads across his face, it really was true love's kiss! Ladybug just doesn't know that she loves him, well she obviously knows that she loves Adrien. However she doesn't know that he is Adrien.

"Why are you smiling? Chat? Do you think this is funny?" she asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I don't, everything is just clawesome," he answers. She groans at his pun, she finds her yoyo and is about to leave.

"Wait!" he says and grabs her wrist. He takes a step towards her, Chat takes both of her hands in his and looks into her eyes.

"The reason it worked when you kissed me My Lady. Is because I love yo-" he begins explaining, but Ladybug interrupts him.

"Please just let me go home Chat, I'm tired and I honestly don't want to talk about this now," she says, tugging her hands away from him, but he grips her more firmly.

"My Lady.. It worked because I love you and you love me," he tells her. She begins protesting. Instead of saying anything Chat simply detransforms. Ladybug is rendered speechless. She stands there gaping at him.

"A-Adrien?" Ladybug finally manages to stutter. He gives her a tiny smile.

"Hi," Adrien lifts up his hand in a small wave.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined you would react," he says scratching the back of his head.

"I love you," he tells her, at first she smiles, but then it turns into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asks.

"You don't really love me Adrien. You love Ladybug," she murmurs.

"I love you with and without the mask. Just show me who you are My Lady," he begs.

"I can't you'll just be disappointed," she answers. A tear slides down her cheek. Adrien wipes the tear away.

"I won't, I never will be disappointed by you," he whispers. Before his Lady could answer he gatheres all the courage he can and kisses her. Ladybug squeaks, he can sense her struggle. The way she years to kiss him back, however she doesn't. Ladybug breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry Adrien," she whisperes before continuing. "You don't really care about the real me, even though you say it doesn't matter who I am beneath the mask. It does matter, because I'm not the same beneath the mask". Ladybug aims her yoyo towards a building.

"Wait!" he shouts.

"I'm sorry," she says and swings into the distance.

 **Author's note:** I'm sorry for that ending, but honestly I feel like a lot of reveal fics are very unrealistic.. It also took quite a while writing this, because I wasn't really happy with how it came out.. It's still not that great, but I don't feel like trying to perfect it. Hope you enjoyed this fic, I would love any constructive criticism.


End file.
